


i catch my mind wandering (love me baby)

by andcntes



Category: Super Junior
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andcntes/pseuds/andcntes
Summary: siwon likes heechul, and heechul likes siwon. too bad both of them are equally oblivious to each other's feelings until fate in the form of an ex girlfriend, and alcohol in heechul's system decide to intervene.





	i catch my mind wandering (love me baby)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt: send me a — for our muses to kiss in order to hide their faces from somebody.

there in the karaoke booth as heechul belts some old H.O.T song, when sion watches the curve of heechul’s lips as they move he wonders what it would be like to kiss them. as heechul clenches his fists in the passion of _kanji neol saranghae ireoka malhaetji_ , siwon wonders what they would feel like curled into his shirt. he watches the rapid rise and fall of heechul’s chest as the other boy struggles to keep time with the fast paced words of jang woohyuk, and finds himself wishing it rose and fell because of him, because siwon had kissed him hard enough to leave him _breathless._ he wants all these things and so much more; he wants and wants and _wants._ he wants so much, the devil has dug its perfectly manicured nails into siwon’s chest and ripped out his beating heart. there’s a hollow space where the beating once rested, and yet he’s not worried. he’s unafraid because he knows where his heart **is.**

“siwon-ah!”

siwon smiles; how could his heart ever be in danger if it’s with the one person he trusts the **most?** it’s only when he sees lips moving does he realize that he’s being spoken to and draws himself out of the reverie he’s trapped in. it’s a nice place to be trapped, better than most with the four walls and the constant feeling of claustrophobia. no, siwon’s entrapment is different; he lives in a world where every time heechul looks at him, it is out of love; a world where heechul’s fingers intertwine against his own, and his heart _settles._ “sorry, _hyung_ what were you saying?”

there is exasperation settling on heechul’s features as he shakes his head. these days siwon has his head in the clouds, and nobody — not even _heechul_ — can seem to draw him away from them. jealousy stirs in his chest as he wonders **who** the younger boy is thinking of. he wonders if it is aera, the girl who scribbled her number on his coffee cup last week; maybe it’s hwayoung, his ex girlfriend and the university’s hottest commodity. then fear settles in heechul as he realizes maybe its none of these girls but someone he doesn’t _know._ there are not many things heechul fears but the fear of the unknown certainly makes the cut. at least if it is somebody he **knows** then he can scare them off; at least then he knows how to fight the danger.

of course the danger in this situation is losing siwon to another faceless girl who will dote on him, call him _oppa_ in her squeaky voice and heechul battling the worst of his nausea each time he agrees to go on a double date — which is every time. “i was asking if you wanted to sing anything—“ he watches siwon open his mouth before cutting him off “— that _isn’t_ a g.o.d song.”

“but _hyu—“_

“no! you’ve sang **three** already.”

siwon’s bottom lip pushes out, eyes wide and blinking and heechul feels his heart swoop down to his stomach. only siwon could look so manly and yet be able to pull off a look resembling a kicked puppy without any trouble.

“don’t give me that look!”

“should we just go home then?”

heechul casts a glance at the empty plates of appetizers and the discarded soju bottle and then at the clock on the wall opposite. he has to squint a few times to make out the numbers but frowns when it clicks. it’s no surprise, time always passes quickly — _too_ quickly — when he’s with siwon. “home it is, come on.”

he stumbles on the way out when siwon’s arm winds around his waist and heechul’s heart gives a little jump. he turns to look at siwon who is staring **intently** at the tiled floors leading to the pavement of the parking lot and ruffles his hair. “you’re a good egg, you know that?”

a smile breaks out on siwon’s features and he laughs, “hyung you’re _drunk._ ” he decidedly **ignores** the way his heart flutters at how heechul’s fingers feel when they run through his locks.

“maybe, but it’s still the truth.”

siwon laughs again, reaching into heehcul’s back pocket for the car keys. he tries to ignore how it feels like he’s groping the older boy, or even how he wishes he could **really** grope him. he wants more than anything to mould his palm to the curve of heechul’s ass, to tighten his grip and to hear a moan fall from the elder’s lips. he wants to be the one to unravel his _hyung._ it’s what he’s wanted since the day he met heechul, when their eyes locked across a crowded college cafeteria. heechul with his self assured grin, with his pompous gait, with eyes shining bright enough they could put the stars to shame. “alright,” he grunts, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face as he tries to push heechul into the car; his arms ache with the effort and siwon has to lean against the vehicle once he’s shut the door.

he shuts his eyes for a brief second, and the memory washes over him. he feels slender fingers wrap around his wrist, guiding him to the table he’d already been seated at. siwon knows of this table, it’s the table which caught his attention his first day — the table which can be heard all the way _across_ campus. he is introduced to leeteuk (“careful or he’ll try to mom you all the time”),yesung (“you must know him. he’s always posting on sns.”), donghae (heechul is the fondest with him, siwon remembers a spark of jealousy erupting in his chest at the fond look in heechul’s eyes when he’d ruffled donghae’s hair “he’s the baby of our group.”) and hyukjae (“until this brat changes his hair, everyone will think he’s me.” “why don’t you change _your_ hair, _hyung?_ ”). he hadn’t expected to make friends when he had been led to that table; maybe he should have. if he’d gone with that mindset, he wouldn’t have lost his heart to heechul; to a boy who would never love him back.

a loud knock against the window startles siwon and he jumps away from the car, only to be greeted to furrowed eyebrows and lips which are most definitely mouthing something along the lines of _get in the fucking car and drive._ he laughs to himself; only he could go and fall for someone the complete **opposite** of him. siwon slides into the driver’s seat, fingers tightening over the gear shift as he kicks the car into reverse. “hyung would you—“ he huffs when he hears the opening lyrics of a bad rendition of whatever has been playing on the Hot 100 this week, it sounds suspiciously like ariana grande (even though heechul calls her a pipsqueak mariah carey), “— _hyung,_ please shut up so i don’t **crash** this car!”

silence.

siwon snorts. that was surprisingly easy.

never has he regretted those words more, especially now as he half leads, half drags heechul to the elevators of the apartments he’s staying at. there is no point in driving back to the dormitories now, not when it’s still exam season for some of the students and there is a twenty four hour quiet hours curfew. “you’re so heavy,” he mumbles under his breath as he finally lets go of heechul, choosing to collapse on the wall opposite.

from this angle, heechul can see the rapid rise and fall of siwon’s chest; more importantly, he can see the rippling of muscles underneath that sorry excuse of fabric siwon must call a shirt. it stretches across his broad frame and looks to be about five minutes away from ripping apart at all times. of course not that heechul would mind; siwon has never been shy about his body and with the summer holidays fast approaching he is sure to be granted ample viewing time of the younger boy’s toned body.

_ding!_

the elevator breaks them both out of their respective reveries and it is only when siwon helps him out of the machine, heechul blinks. “wait, this isn’t my dorm.”

“no _hyung,_ it’s my apartme—“

“why are we at your apartment?”

“— apartment,” siwon continues talking as if heechul hasn’t even spoken over him. an arm winds around the elder boy’s waist as he guides him towards the apartment at the end of the hallway when a door opens. siwon freezes, the familiar scent of _chance_ by chanel fills the hallway and siwon feels his heart race. heechul slams into him and siwon frowns, glancing back at the older man who only raises an eyebrow.

“what? why did we—"

“shut up _hyung,”_ siwon mutters to the man behind him, hoping she won’t notice him. he’d hoped sooyoung would have moved out of the apartment complex after their breakup; although in hindsight that seems like a naive thing to wish for, siwon realizes.

“who is—"he sees the lovesick look in siwon’s eyes and swallows the bile rising in his throat. this must be the ex girlfriend donghae— “siwonnie really liked her _hyung,_ they both looked so good together too!” — was telling him about. heechul watches how she moves in their direction, watches the rising panic in siwon’s eyes and so he does the one thing which comes to mind. an arm winds around siwon’s neck, hand grasping the nape as he pulls siwon’s face towards his own and presses his lips to the younger boy’s.

he doesn’t need to open his eyes to imagine siwon’s wide eyed expression; he can feel it in the way his lips remain still, in how hands hesitate to reach for heechul’s hips. he huffs, reaching for siwon’s hands and forcing them onto his waist, forcing the younger boy closer. it’s only when his tongue flicks out to lick at the seam of siwon’s lips does he garner a reaction. the other boy’s body reacts accordingly, pressing into heechul, pressing him into the _wall_ and a hand raises to rest beside his head as siwon tilts his own to deepen the kiss.

they stay there — for god knows how long — just kissing. heechul feels another heart racing in tandem to his and a smile breaks out on his features. its only when his lungs struggle does he pull away from the kiss. eyes open, only to be greeted by siwon’s half lidded ones, a dazed expression painted across his features. his lips are swollen, thoroughly kissed and heechul wants to kiss him all over again, sink his fingers into those perfectly _coiffed_ locks until they are a **mess.** he does none of that, only clears his throat. he raises a hand, thumbing at his own lips before the corner of his lips curve upwards into a smirk. “you’re welcome.”

heechul moves away from the wall, walking towards the apartment at the end of the hall belonging to siwon, leaving the latter to stare after him with an expression equal parts bewildered and awed, heart **thudding** within its confines.


End file.
